


Loose Ends

by Arctimon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctimon/pseuds/Arctimon
Summary: Right before we join the team in their summer shenanigans, we have to get these plot points tied up. Let's see what Hiro, Kate, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Aspen, Fred, Go Go, Robbie, and Megan are up to tonight. Multiple pairings (Hiro/Karmi, Wasabi/Aspen, Go Go/Robbie, and a little bit of HL/Fred).  Takes place after "The Straight And Arrow".  Can't wait for Season 3!
Relationships: Fred | Fredzilla/Honey Lemon, Hiro Hamada/Karmi, Megan Cruz & Hiro Hamada, Robbie Reyes/Go Go Tomago, Wasabi-No Ginger/Aspen Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Loose Ends

_**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6: The Series is owned by Disney Animation. Aspen is owned by Aspen MLT. The rest have Marvel's fingerprints all over them._

* * *

_**Loose Ends** _

She knocked twice on the door.

She wasn't really expecting it to open up.

But indeed it did.

An older woman opened the front door, her apron blotched with stains and her hair a mess on her back. She looked at the new arrival, studying her coat and glasses. "Can I help you, Miss..."

"My name is Kate Bishop, ma'am. I'm here to check up on your daughter as part of her sentencing agreement."

"Hmm." She was still looking her over rather hesitantly. "You aren't the normal parole officer that she has."

"He's a little preoccupied at the moment. Got tied up at the courthouse." Kate held up her PI badge. "I'm just here for a follow-up, ma'am. It won't take long."

The woman gave her one last glance, and then motioned her inside. "She's in the living room, working on one of her projects. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Kate watched as she turned and walked toward the kitchen. It wasn't the first time that she had seen a similar situation like this, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

She walked into the main room. A few easels were set up on a tarp with a girl sitting on the stool in the middle. She was busy poking at one of the canvases with a wide brush as Kate approached.

"Hey there, kiddo."

The girl blew an errant bang out of her face, not even acknowledging her existence.

"Did you hear me? I'm trying to-"

"I know who you are."

Kate stopped right behind the easel she was working on.

"You're Officer Bishop. You're the woman that guy wouldn't shut up about. Man, he sure had a fascination with you."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Kate peered over the easel. "You're pretty good, kiddo. Ever think about going to art school?"

"Don't think anyone would want to bother with a waste like me."

"Bullseye did."

The brush stopped right on top of the apple she was painting.

"And he took advantage of you. A kid who's managed to run up an impressive rap sheet for being seventeen."

Kate lowered her sunglasses to stare at her.

"So I can understand why you'd be a little hesitant to trust me. But I'm on your side, kiddo. And I can put in a good word for you...if you can give me a few pieces of information."

Lisa turned her head to see if her mother was coming around the corner. Content that they were alone, she looked back toward Kate. "Is what you said to my mom true? You're a PI? You're...not with the police any more?"

"Nope. I'm not. I _did_ say I would check up on you, though. But I'm still in a position to help you out. And I can do that."

She leaned her head in even more.

"If the information you have can help out the client I'm working for."

* * *

_Later that night..._

"So did she have anything good?"

"Define 'good'."

Hiro poked at a few keys on his laptop. "According to Merriam-Webster, it means-"

"You are _really_ testing my patience today, kiddo."

"Heh. Sorry."

Hiro was in his regular spot in the Lucky Cat Cafe. Normally, he'd be surrounding by his friends as they staked out the night's patrol route. However, everyone had other plans.

Which was fine by him. After what happened with Kate, Bullseye, and the police, he figured they could use a little break.

So he spent the afternoon hanging out at the house, cleaning up some leftover projects...

And maybe also trying to get some information with their newest...friend?

"You're lucky I had to come over here, anyway."

Yeah, maybe that was too strong of a word.

"Huh?"

"Chief Cruz actually recommended this place to us. He says it had the best coffee in town."

"They didn't give you any at the precinct?" Hiro asked.

"You mean the slop they handed out every morning? I guess it could technically be called coffee."

Kate was sitting the chair across from him, her sunglasses still over her face. He wasn't quite sure why she wore them all the time, but maybe that was a question best saved for further down the road. "So what did she say?"

She pulled a thumb drive out of her pocket and slid it over to Hiro. "They met at an art seminar that her mom took her to. I guess he somehow got a hold of her juvie record and convinced her to do some distraction crimes for him while he finished up his background story for entering the police force."

"And he got her the coat?"

"That's the weird part. She said he didn't give it to her. It just showed up at her door a few weeks ago. No return address or anything."

"Any fingerprints?"

Kate stared at Hiro. "The box is probably long gone, kiddo. And since this is Bullseye we're talking about, even if he _did_ put it there, he'd be smart enough not to put his prints on it."

"True."

Hiro scrolled through the drive, thinking hard. It was at that moment Aunt Cass walked up to the table, a to-go cup in her hand.

"I have your vanilla no-foam espresso ready, Officer."

"Thank you, ma'am." She took a coffee stirrer and nodded to Aunt Cass. "Hope this will get me through the night."

"Hiro, you never told me you made friends with the police." She twirled the towel over her shoulder. "I swear, Hiro, you always seem to bring a new person around whenever something weird happens in the city. First it was Aspen, then Robbie, then Doreen. You're going to have so many friends at this rate."

She gave a polite nod to Kate and walked back over to the counter. Hiro saw that Kate was back to looking at him again. "What?"

"I assume those are some other people that are on this 'team' of yours."

"You could say that, yeah."

Hiro gazed over the picture of the coat Lisa had given Kate; it didn't look anything out of the ordinary, but in his experience, those kinds of things were the most dangerous. It was a regular back coat, two extra arm holes on the shoulders. "Maybe that company that you suspected gave it to her. A.I.M.?"

"Wouldn't put it past them," Kate said as she brought the cup up to her lips. "Clint and I always had a feeling they were up to no good. If Bullseye was able to somehow get that company on his side, who knows how much illegal tech is sitting out there?"

"Yeah, that's the part that worries me," Hiro muttered. "You think that she'll remember anything else if you go back?"

Silence.

"Kate?"

Hearing no response, he looked up at her to see her eyes staring at the small opening in her lid. They were...

Well.

He was used to them being on Honey Lemon's face whenever she saw something adorable, like a cute animal or Go Go doing something nice for a change. But they looked really weird on hers.

"This is the greatest coffee I've ever had."

In an instant, her eyes went back to their normal size and kawaii-ness, the lenses blocking them again. She threw her head around, as if embarrassed to be seen in a vulnerable state, and then went back to Hiro. "You saw nothing."

Hiro didn't dignify that with a response. He had already seen her pointing the business end of an arrow at his face; he didn't want to tempt fate any longer.

"I have to get going. Got a few things to take care of before I hit the hay." Kate got up from her chair, still somewhat mystified by her drink. "I'll send Lisa's info along to Honey Lemon. Maybe she can pull some strings at that fancy art school she talks about."

"Kate."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Hiro looking at her.

"The offer's still open, you know."

Her body turned back toward the boy genius.

"I meant what I said back at your house. We could use someone like you with us."

"And I meant what _I_ said, too."

Kate leaned against the window. "You may have been able to convince three other people to join up with your little escapade, but not me. I'm not good enough for it."

"You're arguably the best one out of everybody."

"My point is that you probably have other things to focus on right now. So do I. You need to give me some time. Not everyone can drop everything they're doing and go on a patrol extravaganza with you. Trust me, I will let you know when I'm ready. You can count on it."

"You can still be with us without being a part of the team." Hiro took a look at his calendar. "In fact, Fred set up something for us in a couple of days. We're having a pizza party to celebrate their graduation. You wanna come?"

"I'm a little too old for pizza parties."

"You're _never_ too old for pizza parties."

"Fred say that or something?"

He looked down at the invitation again. "He...did, actually."

"Hmm. In any case, I'll pass. I gotta get the office up to code, and that will take a while. But maybe see if you can save some pizza for me, kiddo."

She was almost at the door before he spoke up again.

"I have a name, you know."

Kate bent her head down, her eyes staring at him.

And then she smirked.

"I know."

She turned on the spot to walk out the door, waving her hand behind her. "Have a good night, kiddo."

Hiro sighed, shaking his head. Great. Just what he needed. Another nickname to deal with.

He swept his mouse pointer over the chat program. It looked like a couple of people were still online; Fred had taken off early to take care of something involving his family, and Honey Lemon wasn't on either. But the others were still there. There was no harm in giving them an update. He went over to Wasabi's name and clicked on it...

"Hey! How'd you get in here?"

To his horror, Hiro realized too late the name of the chat room.

"Whoops."

* * *

" _Hi, Hiro!"  
_

Wasabi heard the sound of Hiro sighing over the voice comm. _"Hi, Aspen. Sorry. I forgot that you guys were doing things tonight."_

"Ahem."

" _Sorry, Hiro. Wasabi's a little agitated; we've already been hijacked by Fred and Go Go twice."_

_"Here, one second."_

Wasabi heard him click a few buttons on his keyboard, and then a mouse click. _"There, I made this room private. No one else should be able to get in."_

"Thank you, Hiro. Now can you leave?"

" _Yup. Going upstairs now. Good night!"_

Hiro's name went away with a digital whoosh, dropping out of the call. Finding themselves alone again, Wasabi focused his attention back onto the girl on the screen. "At least Honey Lemon hasn't interrupted us yet."

Aspen brushed her hair over her shoulder, casting a smile at her counterpart. _"You're just tempting fate now, aren't you?"_

Wasabi cut out another piece of his steak. "So, what have you been up to? We haven't talked much since you came to Fred's house for Robbie? Granville said something at graduation about you working on a secret project. You want to say anything about it to anyone? Like...your boyfriend or something?"

She didn't respond right away, only looking down at her own plate of food. The rice and fish didn't seem tantalizing enough to distract her from whatever she was thinking.

" _I sort of promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone."_

"Not even me? Aspen, you can trust me."

_"I know! I-I know that I can. But I don't want to get anyone's hopes up."_

"Does it have to do with finding out who you are?"

She looked back up way too quickly.

"Or what, rather?"

Now her attention wasn't on him at all. She poked at her rice a few times under the careful eye of Wasabi.

" _Wasabi, I…_ "

"You know that I don't care, right?"

Aspen raised her eyebrow at him.

"Whatever happens with you and this project, and whether you do find out what you are...it doesn't matter. _We_ know who you are. _I_ know who you are."

He leaned in closer to the camera.

"And I love that person."

She wiped a tear from her eye, touched by his words. _"You know, I thought I freaked you out when I said that at Fred's house."_

"I mean, you _did_. But the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't argue with it."

 _"Well, I hope you keep on thinking that. Because I'm going to be traveling a lot more often now."_ Aspen smiled weakly at him. _"So we may not be able to talk as much. But I_ _ **will**_ _be thinking about you a lot."  
_

"So will I."

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, letting the silence linger…

" _You guys are going to make **me** cry. And that's saying something."_

Aspen busted out laughing as Wasabi fumed at the member list of the room. "Go Go!"

* * *

Go Go let out a chuckle as Wasabi continued to fume on the other end. "That's the last interruption, I swear. Have a good night." She moved out of their call and back to her own room.

" _You fill your quota of teasing for tonight?"_

She winked at the chat window. "For now. But the night's still young."

 _"Maybe for you."_ Robbie rotated his arm as he sat in his bed. _"I worked twelve hours today. Probably sixty in the past week."_

"And you didn't almost get buried under a giant pile of rubble in a construction zone and blinded by your teammate shooting a giant beam of light to save everyone's life from it. So...that's pretty much the same thing."

She heard a commotion from behind her, and she leaned back in her chair to see Honey Lemon walking toward the door. She had her purse under her arm as she reached for the door handle. "Hey, Robbie!" she waved at the Latino on the computer. "Sorry I can't stay and talk; I have my ride waiting for me. Have a good night!"

THUNK!

One of Go Go's discs lodged into the door and between two of the floorboards, blocking her exit. Honey Lemon saw Go Go get up from her chair, studying all of her attire.

"What?"

"You're awfully dressed up," she said, noting her formal dress and heels. She even had a necklace on, something that she _never_ wore except for special occasions. "Who is he?"

"Who's what?"

"You _are_ going on a date, right?"

"No! It's not like that."

Honey Lemon tried to pull open the door, but Go Go's foot held the disc in place. Seeing no other way out of this, she sighed loudly.

"Fred invited me out to an event tonight. One of the old community centers is reopening with the help of the Frederickson family, and Fred...wants me to be there, because his dad's name is going to be on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She pulled her purse closer to her body. "He didn't mention it to anyone because it's kind of short notice. But he said he would feel better if one of us was there with him, so he asked me."

Go Go gave her one of her best glares, trying to read her face. After a few seconds, she bent down and grabbed the disc, freeing the door from its trap.

"OK. Don't stay out too late. Say hi to Fred for me."

She was almost back at her chair before Honey Lemon spoke up again.

"Really? You're not going to make fun of me?"

"Do you _want_ me to make fun of you?"

"Not particularly."

Go Go shrugged her shoulders. "Then go. Have a good time. I'll probably be asleep by the time you get back."

"O...K." She wasn't used to being in this situation before, but she didn't have time to think about it. She threw open the door and walked out. "Night, Go Go! Night, Robbie!"

They both waved at her until the door shut. Robbie had an ice pack on his shoulder as he restarted the conversation. _"So that giant beam of light was her?"  
_

"Yeah. She literally conjured a chemical beam out of her purse."

_"Wow. Talk about overpowered. Is she studying to be a magician or something?"_

"At this rate, she's probably already a wizard." Go Go took a sip out of her mug. "But enough of about Grand Master Honey Lemon. Tell me about the wheelchair. Did Gabe like it?"

_"Oh, he loved it. His foster mom told me that they can't get him out of it now. Even slept in it last night. He couldn't thank you enough."_

"Well, it was a shared effort. You deserve just as much credit as I do."

_"Yeah, but he's got a crush on you."_

Go Go let out a small laugh. "So do you."

Robbie lifted the ice pack off of his body, studying the red patch on his skin. _"I guess I'm getting made fun of tonight instead of Honey Lemon."  
_

"Yeah, but you can take it, unlike her."

He didn't respond, instead choosing to put the pack back down. Go Go noted the silence and pushed her mug to the side. "Are you OK, Robbie?"

" _...I was worried about her. About the both of you."_

Go Go didn't respond. She had filled in Robbie on the details of the events surrounding Kate and Bullseye earlier in the night, up to and including the night Honey Lemon had come back to the apartment with arrows stuck in her arm. Poor Robbie had been used as an alibi, but Go Go hadn't been afforded an opportunity to fill in the blanks until now.

" _I can't believe she's a good guy now."  
_

"She's not a good guy. Not yet." She drummed her fingers on the rim of the mug. "But she'll come around."

_"Do you ever think that you guys will get to stop being superheroes one day?"_

"I don't know," she admitted. "Getting you and Aspen and Peni as backup helps, but...sometimes I do think about leaving this all behind. Where we don't have to do this any longer."

She noticed Robbie giving her a look of comfort, and quickly kept going. "Look, I can take care of myself, Robbie. You don't have to worry about me."

_"But I do."_

"Robbie…"

This wasn't exactly where she wanted the conversation to go. But she shouldn't have been surprised. They _were_ boyfriend and girlfriend, after all.

"I have to tell you something."

_"What?"  
_

Go Go let out a slow breath. "I'm going to have to hunker down and focus on finding a permanent job. So, there may be a good chunk of time where I'll be away. Professor Granville said she would send me a few openings, but I may have to do a lot of it on my own. So...if you don't hear from me for a while, that's probably why."

_"Fair enough."_

He was taking it well, which was about as good as she had hoped. She moved her cursor over to the corner. "I should probably go to bed early. Got a long day tomorrow."

_"One sec."_

She stopped short of the red X. "What?"

His cheeks started darkening as he rubbed the back of his head. _"If we're not going to be seeing each other a lot, then...maybe we should make the most out of the time we have."_

"...What _are_ you talking about?"

" _Oh, come on! You went all seductive against that cop a few nights ago and I didn't even get to see-"_

"Robbie."

She desperately tried to fight her own cheeks from darkening, but that was a losing battle. She knew where he was going with this. And the Go Go from two months ago would have done something very different.

But we're dealing with current Go Go now.

And the current one very slowly put her finger on the collar of her yellow pajama shirt…and pushed it over her shoulder.

"This enough to satiate your perverted mind, weirdo?"

Robbie looked like he had just noticed what she was doing. His face went red as he stammered out a joke. _"Oh. We-Well, at this rate, maybe you'll show me your entire arm by next summer."_

"Heh." That was as good of a spot as any to stop for the evening. "Good night, Robbie." Not waiting for a response, she shut down the chat program and got up to put her mug in the sink.

But not before seeing that she had an audience.

"What?"

The four cats were down a couple of steps, all staring at Go Go as she washed out her mug.

"Oh, come on. You guys have seen much more than he has."

Harley let out a low meow.

"I know, right? Maybe if he plays his cards right, he can-"

Go Go stopped herself.

"Aaaand I'm talking to cats again. Wonderful. I'm glad Honey Lemon's not here to see this."

* * *

_Downtown..._

The limo pulled up in front of the community center, and Honey Lemon jumped out before it could even stop, almost face-planting into the sidewalk. She walked up to the passenger window and waved to the driver inside.

"Thanks for the ride, Heathcliff! I'll have to make it up to you some time!"

"It's not a problem at all, Master Honey Lemon," he curtly replied. "I will attend to this; Master Frederickson will be most happy to see your presence tonight."

She started up the steps as Heathcliff drove off down the road. She could already hear the crowd making noise near the entrance, and as she approached, she saw Fred behind a podium and talking to a large group of reporters and patrons. His mom was standing off to the side, and she made her way right next to her and gently patted her back. The woman noticed her new companion and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you so much for coming, Honey Lemon. I've been trying to keep him calm, but you seem to do a much better job at it than I do."

Honey Lemon didn't respond as to not interrupt Fred's speech, but it appeared that he knew she had arrived anyway; he glanced off to his left to see his friend smile and give him a quick thumbs-up. It looked like it worked as his posture relaxed and he stopped gripping the podium so tightly.

A few minutes later, after the speeches ended and the red ribbons had been cut, the crowd went inside to take note of the newly refurbished center, and Honey Lemon took the opportunity to walk up to Fred. Having just finished up his last on-camera interview, he looked very tired, but instantly lit up when she came closer.

"Hey there, stranger."

Honey Lemon wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two stood there for a moment, just enjoying each other's embrace.

"I'm sorry I got here late," she whispered. "Couldn't find my stupid shoes."

"You could have shown up in anything and it would've been fine." Fred held her out at arm's length. "You look great."

"I got back to the apartment late and cobbled this together. I probably look like a mess."

Fred's finger grazed her cheek, putting a spare bang behind her ear.

"Honey Lemon, you're never a mess. You're, like, the exact opposite of one."

That was the best compliment she had ever gotten from him, and her cheeks warmed up considerably.

"Hey! Let me show you the kitchen inside! It's awesome."

And the moment was lost as she pulled him into the building.

The dining room was right next to the fully-stocked soup kitchen, and the press as well as a few patrons were already making their rounds inside. As Fred and Honey Lemon entered, another person walked up to them, her ponytail bobbing on top of her head.

"Hey, guys."

"Megan?" Honey Lemon bent down to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"School paper wanted me to do a couple of stories for the summer edition, and Dad finally let me outside of the house." She pointed over her shoulder at Chief Cruz waving at the three of them.

"Yeah, Hiro mentioned something about you being a prisoner?"

Megan shot her a dirty look as they laughed. "I am going to hurt that boy."

"Oh, he's fine. What did you want to ask me?"

Honey Lemon stepped back as Megan started asking him a couple of questions. She turned her head to note the people behind the counter serving food. She quickly tapped Fred's shoulder to get his attention.

"What's up?"

"Shouldn't there be more people back there?"

Fred looked at what she was talking about. "I think so? The city was suppose to stock servers for tonight, but since it was such short notice, we only were able to get a few."

"Hmm."

Megan bent around Fred to look at her. "Honey Lemon, what are you plotting?"

"I'm not plotting anything."

Honey Lemon pulled a hairband out of her purse, tying back her long locks into a bun.

"I'm doing something."

She grabbed Megan's wrist ("Hey!") and walked behind the counter, starting to get herself situated among the cooks and servers. The teen squirmed as she slapped an apron over her head. Fred stood up and heard his friend mention words like "parole" and "working off your sentence" and had her start stirring a giant pot of liquid. She adjusted her glasses and tied her own apron around her waist, covering up the formal dress.

"Frederick."

He saw that his mother was standing next to him now, giving him an unrecognizable look.

"What?"

She set her hand on his shoulder as they looked at the girl across the counter. "Frederick, if you do not marry that girl, I know about twenty people that would love to have her as a part of their family."

"Mom!" Now it was Fred's turn to blush. "Don't say things like that!"

"I'm just stating the obvious, Frederick." She started walking away from her embarrassed son. "A girl like her only comes around every once in a while. She would be lucky to have you."

She fell in conversation with another local, and Fred took one last glance at the Latina, the bob dancing around as she helped Megan serve up the next people in line.

"...I think it's the other way around, Mom," he whispered.

* * *

_Even later that night…_

The door to Megan's room opened, and the tired teen dragged her heels inside, flopping onto her bed in a huff.

"Didn't think I would be doing manual labor tonight. Thanks for that, Honey Lemon."

Her right arm was numb due to the two hours of constant stirring she had done. Her dad had found the entire situation hilarious, something that she wouldn't forget for the foreseeable future. She sat up in bed, rubbing her wrist.

She couldn't complain, though; this had been the first time out of the house since the entire ordeal with Bullseye. She had practically begged her dad to go to the opening with him, and it only took about five hours of pleading and bargaining for her to be able to go. The trade-off was that she was going to be dusting and vacuuming for the next month.

"I already pretty much did that anyway since Trina," she said to herself as she opened her laptop.

Megan linked her phone to her computer, downloading the audio file of her short interview with Fred. At least the school paper was keeping her busy. But there was still the matter of another story she was going to write. She already had two done: one for the community center and one about the wildlife refuge (thanks to Doreen giving her an inside scoop). But they also requested a personal story as well.

But she couldn't write about Big Hero 6 any more. And she wasn't exactly the most exciting of persons. What could she do?

Megan absentmindedly opened up her fanfiction profile. Karmi hadn't put up any new stories yet, but she had updated her profile to say that she would be slowing getting back into the swing of things, which was probably the best outcome anyone could hope for.

Hold on. She had a message. She moused over the envelope and clicked on it.

_He called me._

Megan's fingers stopped on the mouse.

_I don't know what to do._

The correspondence, normally chatty and long-winded, was short and to the point.

She sighed out loud. It was fair to say that she didn't know everything that had gone on between her and Hiro, and she wanted to keep it that way. But she had seen enough messages to know that Karmi was in turmoil.

She had to help.

Megan put her hands over the keyboard and started to type.

_You have to call him, Karmi. I know you_

She growled and backspaced a bit.

_You need to call him, Karmi. You know that's what you have to do. He is SO head-over-heels for you it's not even funny. And judging by what you sent me months ago, I KNOW you like him. So just do it, girl. You know he would want to hear from you._

She tapped her fingers on the keys for a second.

_I know that's what I would want if I were you._

Best to leave it at that. She didn't want the other genius member of her friends to read between the lines.

Her download complete, Megan set her head on her hand. She was tired still, but her mind was now racing. She needed another story. But what could she do? Maybe something with her dad? Being the chief of police of one of the most busy cities in the world was interesting, but there had to be something else.

Megan's eyes trailed over to the photo in the corner. There she was as a young girl, sitting in her dad's lap as they rode the swing together. She smiled at the memory. It was a much simpler time back then, with no superheroes and no-

Wait.

Her eyes perked up.

It was a question that she had asked him numerous times, and she had never been given a straight answer. She had always assumed she had just passed away, but something about the way her dad talked every time she was brought up…

Now that she was thinking about it, had she even _seen_ a picture of her? There weren't any photos in the house. Why was that?

Megan started furiously typing away at her computer. It was a shame that death records weren't public, but maybe there was a way to get around it.

Three seconds later, she was dialing her phone, hoping that the person on the other end picked up. She grabbed a pencil and jotted a few words down.

" _Hawkeye Investigations, this is Kate Bishop wondering why you're calling this late at night."_

"Hi, Kate. This is...this is Megan."

Kate sniffed on the other end.

"Megan Cruz? You saved my life-"

_"Yeah, I know who you are. But the questions still stands. Don't you have a bedtime or something?"_

"I do, but I wanted to see if you were interested in doing something for me."

She heard her shuffle something in the background. _"No offense, kiddo, but if it involves Big Hero 6, you sort of already did the legwork for me."  
_

"No, it...doesn't involve them."

Megan turned to see that her door was thankfully closed. Her eyes then traveled down to the paper, where she had unconsciously written down a couple of names:

 _** Megan Cruz  
** _ _Father – Diego Cruz_

And then what was underneath it:

_Mother - !?  
_

"...It involves my mom."

_THE END  
_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I wasn't planning on writing another story before the start of Season 3. But then it hit me that I didn't nearly get everything wrapped up the way I wanted to in **The Straight And Arrow** , so I wanted to take a story to sort of tie up some loose ends.

Hence the title.

Hiro and Kate get their little alone time. Wasabi and Aspen get to finish their dinner date (sort of). Go Go and Robbie progress forward at a snail's pace. Honey Lemon and Fred with...whatever's going on with them. Even a little bit of Megan with Hiro/Karmi.

And then finishing with something that I've had theories about before...the identity of Megan Cruz's mother.

Now, I'm not going to spoil anything, but I have a DevArt journal over there that houses a theory that I worked in conjunction with iamaddictedtocoffee, so if you want to see that, head on over there. And it will be something that I will mention in the future.

And now that we have this out of the way, it's time for some more **Continuity.**

I'm _still_ not sure how the upload schedule is going to work, but I do have a little bit of leeway since the first episode is full-length. But I hope you guys are looking forward to that, because I sure am.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time, everyone.


End file.
